wweuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Tribute to the Troops 2010
Posted by Steve Carrier Summary Posted by Amish Patel (Thanks to SPC McClouston, Patrick for the following results) 1) R-Truth (accompanied by Eve) beat Ted DiBiase (accompanied by Maryse) with the Lie Detector. 2) Kofi Kingston and Big Show beat Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. The match concluded when Big Show chokeslammed Jack Swagger. Miss Usa Rima Fakih was the special guest ring announcer. 3) Natalya, Kelly Kelly and The Bella Twins beat Melina, Lay-Cool and Alicia Fox. The match concluded with Kelly gaining the pinfall. Message from former United States President George W. Bush airs. 4) Mark Henry wins a 15-Man Battle Royal. Hornswoggle and Sherri Shepherd appear ringside for a segment. 5) Kane takes on MG Gaffey in an Arm Wrestling Contest, which is interrupted by Edge. Message from United States President Barack Obama airs. 6) John Cena, Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio beat The Miz (accompanied by Alex Riley), Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio. The match concluded with Cena pinning Del Rio following the Attitude Adjustment. Post-match, D-Generation X — Triple H and Shawn Michaels — take part in an in-ring celebration with the babyfaces. WWE Tribute to the Troops – December 18, 2010 Taped in Fort Hood, Texas Report by Mike Tedesco of Wrestleview.com “Yes, sir, we promised you a great main event…” The WWE video leads us into the show. A quick message from President Barack Obama airs where he says he wishes all the men and women in uniform a happy holiday season. They honor their service and sacrifice. This was a replayed video from last year’s Tribute to the Troops event. A quick video airs hyping up WWE’s twenty years of paying tribute to the armed forces. Along with the matches we’ll have Miss USA Rima Fakih, Sherri Shepherd, Cedric The Entertainer, Trace Adkins, and Diddy. Michael Cole and Jerry “The King” Lawler welcome us to the show. There is a huge crowd in Fort Hood tonight. Diddy Dirty Money performs “Coming Home” off the album “Last Train to Paris”. There’s nothing to really say other than it’s a really good song. After the song Diddy talks about how the troops are his heroes. Diddy talks about their dedication and thanks them. Taylor Swift has a video message thanking the troops and wishing them a happy holiday. -Commercial Break- Miss USA Rima Fakih is the guest ring announcer for this next match. Kofi Kingston & Big Show vs. Jack Swagger & Dolph Ziggler ' Big Show will start the match out against Dolph Ziggler. Ziggler punches but it has no effect. Big Show head-butts him down before chopping his chest. Ziggler writhes around in pain so Big Show picks him up and does it again. Big Show head-butts him once again before standing on his chest. Big Show body slams Ziggler and tags in Kingston who comes into the ring with a slingshot leg drop for a two count. Kingston applies an arm bar but Ziggler fights up and gets out. Ziggler punches before sending him into the ropes. Kingston ducks a clothesline and hits a monkey flip. Kingston then leaps to his shoulders in the corner and punches away. Kingston uppercuts him down before sending him to the ropes. Ziggler holds on and back body drops Kingston to the apron. Kingston knocks Swagger away and shoulders Ziggler through the ropes. Swagger then pulls Kingston off the apron as Ziggler distracts the referee. Big Show argues what just happened but to no avail. Ziggler rolls Kingston into the ring and gets a two count. Ziggler applies a chin lock but Kingston soon fights up. Kingston punches out but Ziggler kicks him down. Ziggler goes for his leg drop bulldog but Kingston counters into a Powerbomb. Big Show and Swagger are tagged in. Big Show hits a pair of clotheslines and a superkick. Big Show hits a butt bump in the corner and shoulder blocks him down. Ziggler tries to help but gets a flapjack for his efforts. Kingston takes Ziggler out of the ring and Big Show Chokeslams Swagger for the win! '''Winners by Pinfall: Kofi Kingston & Big Show ' Coming up next we’ll have Sherri Shepherd and Trace Adkins. Olympic Gold Medalist Lindsey Vonn thanks and salutes the troops for their service. -Commercial Break- Kobe Bryant thanks the troops and says he loves them. Earlier today Sherri Shepherd came out with Hornswoggle to give away some gifts to the troops. Trace Adkins performs his song “Whoop a Man’s Ass”. I’m not the biggest fan in the world of country music but I f’n loved this song. That guy is such a bad ass. -Commercial Break- A message airs from former President George W. Bush. President Bush says he misses being the Commander in Chief of the finest military the world has ever known. President Bush talks about the honor of being around these troops and thanks WWE for their support of the troops. Footage is shown from earlier in the day when Cedric The Entertainer came out to entertain the troops. Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, and John Cena make their entrances. They’ll be in a six-man tag match next. The cast of 30 Rock thanks the troops for their service and wishes them a happy holiday. -Commercial Break- '''Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton & John Cena vs. Wade Barrett, Alberto Del Rio & The Miz John Cena will start the match out against The Miz. Cena ducks a clothesline and punches away at The Miz. Cena sends him to the corner hard and hits a bulldog for a one count. Cena sends him to the ropes but lowers his head and eats a kick. Del Rio is tagged in and he kicks Cena in the chest. Del Rio kicks him in the corner and tags in Barrett. Barrett punches but Cena quickly comes back. Within seconds they’re both down from a double clothesline. Randy Orton is tagged in and he clotheslines Barrett a few times before hitting a powerslam. Orton drapes Barrett over the middle rope and hits a DDT. Orton goes for the RKO but Barrett pushes him into his corner. Orton punches The Miz and Del Rio down before turning into a big boot from Barrett. Barrett stomps him before tagging in The Miz. The Miz puts him in the corner and kicks him. Miz sets up for his patented corner clothesline but Orton clotheslines him down. Rey Mysterio is tagged in and he hits a top rope seated senton. Mysterio goes into the ropes and hits a springboard cross-body block for a two count. Mysterio hits a hurricanrana that puts him in position. Alex Riley trips him as he goes for a 619 and he falls out of the ring. Barrett tags in and drives Mysterio into the ring apron as we go to commercial. -Commercial Break- We come back from the break to see The Miz drive Mysterio into the corner and tag in Barrett. Barrett hits a nice suplex but takes too much time taunting the crowd. Barrett picks him up and sends him to the corner. Barrett catches him with a backbreaker for a two count. Barrett stops him from making a tag and gets Del Rio in the ring. Del Rio stomps away at Mysterio before hitting a back suplex for a near fall. Del Rio goes for a sunset flip but Mysterio rolls through and kicks him in the head. Mysterio is too injured to quickly tag his corner so Del Rio is able to recover and cut him off. Barrett is tagged in and he punches away at Mysterio. Barrett props him up on the top rope and punches. Barrett taunts before going for a superplex. Mysterio blocks it and punches him off. Mysterio leaps off the top rope with a cross-body and now both men are down. Cena and Del Rio are tagged in. Cena hits some shoulder blocks and his back suplex/powerbomb combo. Cena hits the 5 Knuckle Shuffle and goes for the Attitude Adjustment but The Miz cuts him off. Orton runs in and hits the Angle Slam. Orton goes to RKO The Miz but Alex Riley pulls him out of the ring. Orton ducks a Barrett clothesline and hits his backbreaker. Cena sets Barrett and Del Rio up on the ropes and Mysterio hits the 619 on them both! Orton hits the RKO on Barrett and Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment for the win! Winners by Pinfall: Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton & John Cena A video package highlights the events of the time WWE spent with the troops. Kid Rock’s “Born Free” plays in the background. Category:WWE Tribute to the Troops